


someday my prince will come 🌹

by saikis_whore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Im a sucker for happy endings, It happens, Kings & Queens, M/M, Princes & Princesses, and its my fic so guess what, roman just wants a prince man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: “ away to his castle we'll go, to be happy forever, I know! ”-in which a homophobic king and queen assign an arranged marriage for their son. however, there seemed to be a miscommunication, for, they’ve sent over a man.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	someday my prince will come 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope u enjoy 👉👈 
> 
> and yES prince!roman is a very overused trope but I just feel rlly eloquent today so if I can't be a princess ill make my favourite side a prince fuck u modern day times
> 
> also has this plot been done before? im sorry if it has.

Roman sat at the elongated table, trying his hardest not to lash out at anyone whoever glanced at him at this point.  
So what if he told his parents he’d much rather marry a prince than a princess? Princesses’ are cool, yeah, he agreed, but princes were just so. . . dreamy. Handsome, delightful, kind, sweet. All these traits made up the perfect prince for Roman. 

However, he reminds himself to stop thinking about pursuing princes. He’d never get a change to, being the next in line to rule a kingdom where same-sex marriage is frowned upon. Probably even led to a death by a guillotine. Roman wasn’t sure, nor did even want to try asking. Death wasn’t exactly on the agenda today. 

What was on the agenda, however, was meeting his new wife, apparently. It was stupid, really. He knew it’d just a loveless marriage full of stilling handholding and idle kisses. He internally rolled his eyes and frowned at the thought. Should he cry, or break something? Perhaps, both. 

He is yanked out of his thoughts by his mother’s voice, it being stern and feminine. “Roman, darling, where have your manners gone? Elbows off the table.” 

Roman huffs, moving them to his sides annoyedly. His hands land in his lap. The loud noise of the door slamming is what temporarily brings him out of his annoyance. 

“Your Highnesses, the suitor from Ataraxia has arrived.” 

The prince doesn’t look. His head stays down, hands in a fist, his lips formed to a straight line. Roman thinks about all he could do to get away from this. Run away? He’d be surrounded by guards immediately. An affair with a villager? No, that’d just get the poor boy killed. Commit homici—?

“Oh, my.”

The gasps cluttered around the room causes Roman to finally look up. There, being led in by guards, was who he was supposed to rule his kingdom with for the rest of his life.

A man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed!! next chapter will be up soon, I can assure you!
> 
> do leave a comment n kudos, it boosts my ego ;) 
> 
> bye, mon cheri's!


End file.
